Summer Flirtations
by Linda604
Summary: AN: This is my very 1st fanfic Hope you guys like it which is an OCOTH mix. Oh, the OC and OTH kids are in Miami having to spend their whole summer there and are gonna be mixed up couples from each side then they'll get back to the regular couples but the


Summer Flirtations

Disclamer: I don't own The O.C., FOX does. One Tree Hill is a WB program.

Rating: T (PG-13)

Author: Linda604

AN: This is my very 1st fanfic (Hope you guys like it) which is an OC/OTH mix. Oh, the OC and OTH kids are in Miami having to spend their whole summer there and are gonna be mixed up couples from each side (then they'll get back to the regular couples but there's interesting twists). But you'll have to read the story to find out...

OC Characters: Ryan Atwood

Marissa Cooper

Summer Roberts

Seth Cohen

Luke Ward

One Tree Hill Characters: Lucas Scott

Nathan Scott

Brooke Davis

Haley James

Peyton Sawyer

Ch.1

the OC kids

Marissa was packing up for heading to Miami with the gang for about two months where Summer's dad rented a villa about the size as a mansion and she's praying that it wouldn't turn out like T.J. because of her near over dose experience and like LA, where they had encoutered Seth's aunt now step sister Hailey, working as a stripper and abusing with drugs. The thought of those times make her feel uneasy. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked getting ready for the trip. Then the door opened to see her boyfriend Ryan. A kid from the wrong side of the tracks in Chino and was taken in the Cohen family where Kirsten and Sandy are his legal guardians. He liked Marissa when they first met but she was dating Luke. Eventually her had won her over when they admitted that they like one another when they were on the ferris wheel. His best bud of Newport Beach is Seth Cohen, resides at the Cohen poolhouse, has a thing in architecture and nicknamed 'Chino' and loves having make out sessions a.k.a, 'talking' with each other.

"Hey." he said. Then she turned around wearing a silk light blue tank top with a white mini skirt, beige flats and her signature Chanel bag.

"Hi. I was expecting to see you." She smiled flawlessly. Then Ryan smiled back wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Damn he looks hot as she was thinking. Then she comes over and leaning a long lasting kiss on him. Where they went on her bed having a huge makeout session.

"We... got... to... go... they're waiting" as he pulled away but Marissa pulls him back and kisses him more sensually.

"Stay... five minutes... please?" pressing on her soft lips with his. But she stops and smiles. "Ok let's go. But help me with my stuff?" she murmured and he looked at her belongings.

"It's only whole summer Marissa. We not moving to a new house." he said looking at a load of luggages while laying with her on the bed. She stared at him in the 'Oh-no-you-didn't' look. Then grinned.

"Well I'm a girl! What else is there if I don't have the perfect clothes?" she grinned. Then both of them stood up and grabbed the lugagges and walked to the front door of the house with a black Lincoln Navigator SUV borrowed from Luke's dad. In there was Seth Cohen, a comic/video game freak and who used to have a massive crush and dating Marissa's best friend Summer Roberts, a teen drama fan of the hit show 'The Valley' and is a changed person as of last year. Luke Ward, is one of her closest friends, who used to be her boyfriend and formerly acted like a mean jock plus he was unfaithful to Marissa with her old best friend Holly. Fortunately for him the gang decided that he could be one of them since he found out that his dad is gay and the bad drama. But enough has happened and the results were fine.

"Hey Coop. Oh and my dad gave me five key cards for the villa" Summer spoke and smiled. She looked gorgeous in a simple flowy top and jeans.

"Hey. That sounds cool. So what's the name of the hotel again?" Marissa said with a bit of dumbfounded. She sometimes forget some tiny details.

"That would be the Mandrin Oriental hotel." Seth said while focusing on his little PSP. "I hear they have the best Miami comic book shop next door to it. Me like!" then Summer slapped his arm. "Owww!" he complained and shot his eyes at her.

"God Cohen. You're becoming even more generic! Are you being like all sweaty again? Eww!." Summer said loudly.

"Whatever guys let's just get going. We heading to Miami! Woohoo!" Luke screamed with joy.

"Great." Ryan said with a smirk like smile.

Tree Hill kids

"All set guys?" Lucas asked while waiting and looking around in green dodge minivan but three people were missing.

"What the hell is taking Brooke so long?" Haley whined. Just then Brooke came out with her luggages well not really, Nathan and Peyton were doing all the work.

"Oh God! Why did you pack so much" Nathan complained.

"Oh whatever. And your sweating as if you were a pig. Gross!" Brooke shot back. "Oh by the way, daddy gave me the key cards for the villa and make sure you don't lose it. It's pretty expnsive" As she handed out to everyone.

"Thanks Brooke." What's the name of the place in Miami again?" Peyton asked as she was listening to her cd walkman playing with the Killers's HOT FUSS album.

"Mandrin Oriental hotel. Now let's get going. We're off to Miami!" Nathan honked on the steerwheel.

"We're off to Miami." Lucas said nodding and couldn't wait to leave Tree Hill for the summer as they headed off to the highway. Driving for 5 hours, it was time for them to take a break. they spotted a local diner where they parked next to a black Lincoln Navigator with twenty two inch rims.

"Whoa!" Lucas said examining the SUV.

"Probably some rich kids driving that thing." Nathan mumured while Lucas nodded.

"Come'on Scott brothers. All of us are hungry and now let's eat!" Haley yelled. Nathan went with her putting his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him and smiled. Then turned back to Lucas. "You coming Lucas?"

"I'll catch up a bit later. I want some alone time." He smiled at her. She did the same.

"Alright but if you're hungry, well you know what to do." As she walked into the diner.

He felt more peaceful alone and grabbed out a pack of cigerettes though he doesn't smoke often, it was for him to feel more relax. Just then, a young woman about his age, light brown hair, blue eyes, looks like a rich heiress with the summer look to her. She looked kinda bummed and looked at Lucas.

"What are you looking at?" she asked softly. She's so gorgeous he thought.

"I needed to relax. You ok? Cuz you kinda look like you need some cheering up." he said smoothly. She chuckled then flashed a smile. She had a nice angelic laugh.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I couldn't stand the smell of the washroom with a cherry stink bomb odor and I needed some fresh air." she spoke. Then another girl comes out. He felt like he was in a land of 'hot' girls. She was petite, dark brown eyes, looks equally gorgeous as the light brown haired, and dark browned haired like Nathan's he thought on.

"Hey Summer." The light brown spoke.

"Hey Coop. Listen, we gotta go now so by the time we get there we better have fun. Remember TJ? And imagine the hotties..." she said then she turned saw Lucas. "Speaking of hotties, I'm Summer Roberts and you are?"

"Lucas. Lucas Scott." he replied. Then he turned to the mystery girl but didn't know her name _yet_. "And I never caught your name." he slyly said.

"Marissa Cooper and it was nice meeting you Lucas even though it was only like thirty seconds." She smiled. And then a group of three boys went up to them and one of them gave a sneak up kiss to Marissa. She smiled looking so happy. Lucas felt awkward.

"Hey! Ready to go? Or do you need to go to the bathroom again" He joked. She playfully hit him.

"Ryan Atwood, do you wanna get outta here now?" as she glared at him. And another kiss from Ryan then she turned to Lucas who looked at Ryan and vice versa then went up to the gang. "It's really nice to meet you Lucas Scott. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime." smiling and gave him a little wave as the OC gang went into their SUV then drove off. He sighed.

"Nice meeting you too Marissa Cooper." he softly spoke. Then headed in the diner to join his group of friends. But he couldn't help but think they they were going to see each other again. It was a feeling in his gut.

On the road Marissa and Ryan were too affectionate of each other. He kissed her nose and she rested on his shoulder making him kiss her head like a million times.

"Get a room you two!" Seth yelled. The turned to the back seats then he looked up relizing what he had just said.

"Oh no! Not you guys! my PSP has a internet connection with the Comies with this weird virtual..." suddenly he dosed off but went back to normal. "Never mind. it involves a chat." Marissa couldn't help but think why they should be related in the first place but then again it was because of her gold digging mother, Julie Cooper who had married Caleb Nichol and Kirsten is his daughter which means Seth is her son with Sandy and he is her step-nephew. But she didn't want to think about that part. All she wanted was to have fun with her boyfriend and friends this summer in Miami which by the way, they just came in the party city. What could possibly go wrong?

Back to the Tree Hill kids...

"Who was that girl you were talking too? And who was her friend? They looked so damn gorgeous!" Nathan exclaimed about what he had saw outside wth Lucas encounter with the Orange County kids. Before he could answer, Haley slapped his shoulder. "OwWw! what the hell was that for?"

"Ugh" she rolled her eyes with a bit twinge of jealousy. He puts his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Hales! I only have eyes for you now. Even thought we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet." she nodded and looked straight into his eyes which creeped him out a little then smiled back.

"You better! Or I'm gonna kick your ass 'hot shot'." then pinched his cheek.

"You guys are soo like meant to be." Brooke squealed. "And if I'm right, you are gonna live happily ever after!"

"Gee Brooke, I never knew you were such a romantic type of person." Peyton said with a little bit of laughter. She gave a glare as an answer to her.

"Har har Peyton." She replied. As the rest of the gang finished their food and then proceeded to head out to their van. Nathan was driving while Lucas was still feeling like he wanted to meet up with the girl again. They were off to the highway where they headed to their destination just in time then was escorted to their villa by the bell boy but was shocked to see that the room was already taken over with Louis Vuitton lugagges.

"Here is villa 2390 and hope you have fun." The bellboy spoke briefly then headed back to the hotel. Then all of the sudden, they hear people making out and two people were standing in the living room of the villa.

"Ahem. excuse me?" Brooke cleared her throat then she was looking at a couple. A hot blonde guy who reminds her of Lucas because of the 'broodiness look' and a pretty light brown haired girl wearing designer duds (she saw the Chanel bag).

"Is there a problem here?" Ryan looking awkward at a group of five kids similar to the OC gang.

"What's happened?" She faced the same place. Her face expressions changed from smiling happily with Ryan then a shocked one when she looked at Lucas and covered her mouth. "Lucas Scott?"

The Tree Hill gang were shocked that she knew his name. but he replied only "Hey Marissa." uncomfortably but everyone still are shocked.

Ryan looked at Lucas then gave a quick to Marissa and raised a row. "Do you know him Riss?" She gave the confused look. But then he relized that it was the dude outside a diner they had went to before arriving in Miami.

"The question is does he know her?" Peyton said with the Tree Hill kids looking on. just then the rest of the OC gang came in.

"What's goin on here?" Summer asked then looked at the frint door notices another group of five but remembered one of them was Lucas, which she had met her earlier. "It's you again." then saw a dark brunette that reminded of her of herself. Her face went from confusion to a big, happy smile. "Brookie!" as she ran to hug her.

"Summer!" as they both hugged estatically. The rest of the gang were feeling weirded out. Why do Summer and Brooke know each other? They were both at the diner but Summer didn't really noticed Brooke and vice versa. She was in the washroom and Brooke was with her friends. When Summer was talking to Lucas, Brooke noticed two girls talking to them but couldn't see their faces. only the back of their heads.

"Wait. What's goin on here? Why are you guys stopping at our suite?" Marissa asked but this time her voice was more stern.

"Your suite? Look you got it all wrong. our card keys said 2390 so this is _our_ suite." Peyton said.

"Huh?" Seth wondered. "That can't be right. our card keys also said 2390." as he shook his head.

"I'll go to the consierge to find out about our sticky situation." Summer said.

"Me too. I need to catch up with my cousin." as they linked arms going to the receiption.

"Cousin?" Peyton asked confused.

"We can't just leave when we just got here." Haley said looking at Peyton.

"We can't leave either since we're all the way from the west side." Luke said also.

"There are eight rooms with only one queen size bed in each room. It's enough for all of us, I think." Ryan said looking at his group then the other.

"But there's ten people altogheter. We have to do some pairing up." Lucas said.

"Oh right. who's gonna pair up with whom?" then Marissa held his hand.

"I'll pair up with you Ry." as she smiles sweetly. Just then Brooke and Summer came back.

"You guys there was a double booking." Summer replied. She and Brooke exchanged sd puppy looks.

"How are gonna figure this out?" Brooke complained.

"No need. Uh, we decided that we are sharing since everyone has their card keys." Nathan said. They exchanged glances at each other then smiled.

"Okay!" The girls replied cheerfully.

"But the problem is that there are eight rooms." Luke said. "Ryan & Marissa agreed to do the pairing. But we need one more pairing up to do."

"Brooke and I will since we used to sleep in the same bed when we were younger." She smiled sweetly and then at Brooke.

"Okay then. So let's get settled shall we?" Ryan said.

to be continued...


End file.
